


Touch

by Baby_babushka



Series: Reylo Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Five Times Meme, Force Bond, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Redemption, hand holding, not really smut but it's there, reylo trash, smut hut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_babushka/pseuds/Baby_babushka
Summary: Four times Ben takes Rey's hand, and one time she takes his.Fluff, angst, and soft core smut.





	Touch

One

 

The first time was in a warm, homely hut on Ahch-To. Of course, she had told him that much later after the fact. He had spoken to her through the Force only an hour or so before. Yet the bond opened yet again, making his ears pop and his heart pound. He listened to her, watched the firelight dance in her eyes, felt the chill seeping out of her bones. He had noticed that her hair had curled slightly from her dunk into the freezing waters. He decided that he liked it.

“I’d never felt so alone,” Rey said softly. Tears long forgotten had tracked down her face, glistening in the flickering light. His own eyes watered, but he refused to let his tears fall. He had known vulnerability one too many times, only to be mocked and punished. He knew now that she wouldn’t do that. But the reflex remained.

“You’re not alone,” Kylo replied, not even thinking. He swallowed back his cries. His fists clenched with the effort of not breaking in front of her. Her eyes softened.

“Neither are you,” she said with a small nod. “It isn’t too late.” She took a breath, steeling herself. Gingerly, she extended an arm from her warm blanket. Her hand was reaching for him. Her eyes never left his.

Confused, he looked between her and her fingers. Did she... _ did she want to touch him _ ? Before he lost his nerve, he pulled off a glove with a shaking hand, curling the leather into his other, resting on his knee.

Slowly, he reached out. Her hand remained still in the warm air as he approached. Gods, he was  _ trembling _ . Their fingers were a breath apart.

_ Gently, they touched. _

A wave of something unfamiliar swept through them both. Tears fell from her lashes as she inhaled sharply. He was enraptured by this, by her. He saw her, he saw Rey, her parents...and what they had done to her.

And he felt her. Maker, her skin was hot against his, roughened by labor and so  _ her _ . It felt so real, the ridges of her fingerprints, the perspiration from the fire, and an electric sensation he could not describe.

A burst of cold air, and he was somewhere else.

“Stop!” Ben heard. Rey frantically drew her hand away, turning towards the sound. His fingertips followed hers, desperate to maintain their connection. He whipped his head around to see Luke in the pouring rain, with a look of anger and disappointment on his aging face. The walls of the hut crumbled and flew away from the epicenter.

Suddenly, he was alone. The dark blue of night was gone. The hut was gone. Rey was gone. His skin burned where they had touched.

He clutched his shaking hand to his chest and let the tears fall. He had forgotten what it felt like to be touched.

“I’m coming to you,” he heard her say through their connection a little while later. The tears waned at her words and a small, sad smile played on his lips.

 

Two

 

The second time happened in the darkness of his chambers. None of it had gone the way he had thought. The Battle of Crait had come and gone, and with it, Ben’s hope. She had rejected him, left him at her feet as she closed the Millennium Falcon’s hatch in his face. He still shuddered thinking about it.

He was alone in his rooms, watching the galaxy drift by as they orbited Corocaunt, preparing for an important meeting with their backers. He was already dreading the conference. He hated this. He hated being Supreme Leader. It wasn’t his choice.

He snapped out of his thoughts as something rippled through the Force. He furrowed his brow as it intensified. Suddenly, he doubled over as he felt an invisible blade cut through him. Collapsing to the obsidian floor, he retched and vomited what little food he had eaten that day. His body became wracked with shuddering sweats as some deeply ingrained part of him was ripped out. A flash of something. Long, braided hair brushing his skin. A sweet, sorrowful sound. A lullaby.

 

_ Mother… _

 

Rey followed the feeling like a tidal wave. She swelled into existence beside him on the floor. He felt her shake with violent sobs. Sound faded out, as if his body decided to give up on that sense. Her tear-filled eyes met his as she reached out her hand to him.

_ He grasped it with every ounce of strength he had. _ She pulled him close, letting her warmth permeate his broken body.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, stroking his sweat-soaked hair. “I’m so sorry, Ben.”

 

_ Leia was gone. _

 

He couldn’t speak. He let out the soul wrenching cries he had held back for far too long, letting his tears soak her tunic. He clutched her closer, hoping that their bodies would meld, and he would never be alone again.

They didn’t let each other go for what felt like forever.

“Please don’t leave me,” he said as she tried to pull away. “Please.” He kept his face buried against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. He couldn't bear to look at her.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. She relaxed against him as their sweat and tears chilled against their skin.

With their fingers intertwined, they fell into an uneasy rest on his floor.

 

Three

 

The third time, the air stung with smoke and blood. A battle to end all battles, on some planet whose name he had forgotten. He stood, covered in ash and blood. Some of which was his own. He was bleeding, leaving a scattered trail of himself in the caked dirt. A tiredness he had never known settled into his bones.

He had fought her, of course. The blows meant nothing, had no power behind them. He felt her hold back too.

He couldn’t remember how it had ended, only that it did. And he was face to face with Rey, a handful of yards away. He could see her chest heaving with exhaustion.

He paused, looking around. Both the Resistance and First Order had taken heavy casualties. Perhaps it was a draw. Evenly matched. Nevertheless, they stood.

“Ben,” she said. Her voice was hoarse with dust and overuse. She stepped towards him, dropping her saberstaff to the ground. “Are you okay?” Her eyes softened with worry as her eyes landed on the wound on his abdomen that he was keeping closed with a curled, gloved hand.

“No,” he said after swallowing. He could never lie to her. He wavered on his unsteady feet.

She reached out to him, her fingers inches away.

“Come home,” she pleaded, her eyes full of tears. “Please...we can end this together. No one else has to die.” Her tears fell down her cheeks, leaving clean, glistening tracks amongst the dirt.

He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t think. He could barely breathe. He could barely stand. He searched her eyes for a lie.

“Please,” she sobbed, her hand shaking. “Please, Ben...come home...come back to me.”

_ He reached out and took her hand. _ They were pulled together as he fell to his knees. The world darkened and the ground pitched as he fell into unconsciousness.

**_Shouting._ **

_ Bright lights. _

_ Whirring droids. _

_ Faint, pulsing pain. _

**_A soothing voice._ **

_ Darkness. _

_ Silence. _

 

“Ben?”

He opened his dry eyes, and was met with the sterile white of a medical facility. He felt heavy and numb. There was a weight on him somewhere. He turned his head towards it. The act made him dizzy.

“How do you feel?” He heard Rey ask. Her fingers tightened around his as his senses slowly returned. She raised a hand to brush his hair out of his eyes tenderly. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

He hummed in response. He was able to more fully process what he was seeing. Rey was beside his gurney, cleaned up, with small bandages across her skin. And her eyes seemed to glow in the light. She was smiling.

He blinked slowly as he returned it softly. She cupped his cheek as he leaned into her.

“Me too,” he managed to whisper with a voice he had forgotten he had. He weakly squeezed her hand in his as he quietly said, ”Thank you.”

“Thank  _ you _ ,” she echoed, leaning up to kiss his forehead.

Their hands remained entangled as she fell asleep with her head on his lap. He was lulled back into nothingness by her soft snores.

 

Four

 

The fourth time was at a party. They were celebrating the end of the war, months after the official ceasefire. Negotiations had been hell, and Ben was grateful for the end of it. Of course, there was a formal gala coming in the next week or so. That made Ben’s head swim. As an official representative of the New Order, he was obligated to attend. He tried not to think about it as he threw back another drink of cheap booze.

Surprisingly, of all the Resistance fighters he expected to shun him, Poe was the most welcoming. Of course, he had known him for years before the war, as young boys. Still, he was gratefully surprised when he received a clap on the back or a tight hug from Dameron. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he returned it.

As the thumping music picked up its pace and the crowd swayed and jumped, he thought about the other side. Surely the First Order sympathizers and former soldiers wouldn’t have a celebration like this. Or would they? It was hard to tell.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when she came into his blurring field of vision. She walked up to him with unsteady legs and a blinding smile.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She swayed. He stiffened at her touch and felt heat rising to his cheeks.

“I don’t really like parties,” he said. It wasn’t entirely untrue. He didn’t really like parties, but what irked him the most was how out of place he felt here. He had been the Supreme Leader of the opposing faction, for Maker’s sake. He had no right to be here, dancing to their music, drinking their alcohol, or even thinking about them. The way she was looking at him made it seem worthwhile, though.

“Dance with me,” she commanded as she held out her small hand.  _ Without thinking, he took it. _ She yanked him forward as his drink fell to the floor. Nobody minded it.

Even if they were both pretty drunk, they managed to stay on their feet. She threw her arms around his neck as she swayed to the beat. He nervously rested his shaking hands on her waist. She closed her eyes as she lost herself to the music.

He could only watch in awe as she moved with him. It must have been the alcohol talking, but she looked like an angel. Her dancing picked up energy, making him move along as well. He was well acquainted with more formal dancing, thanks to his mother. But this seemed more personal, more intimate.

Then she pulled his neck down further and  _ grinded _ against him. He gasped as his hands lowered to her hips, trying to steady her.  _ Surely _ she had lost her footing and done it accidentally. Her grip tightened and she did it  _ again _ . 

“Dance with me,” she repeated in his ear, strengthening her grip on him. His blush intensified as he began to harden against her. Gods, she was perfect. His resolve was crumbling.

He gave in.

Burying his face in her neck, grabbing her buttocks, he grinded back against her, in time with the music. She inhaled sharply against him, letting her hands tangle in his hair. They continued for a minute or so, before she pulled his head away by his hair. He groaned at the delicious pain.

Then she kissed him. It was small, a chaste peck, but electrifying all the same. They stood in a still silence as they breathed hard. He found that her mind was clear, and that the alcohol wasn't making her do it. He pulled her against his body as he slotted his mouth over hers. She hummed as she cupped his face in her hands. He pulled her even closer as he ran his tongue along the seam of  her lips. They both groaned as their mouths opened in unison and their tongues met. The kiss escalated quickly as they groped each other on the makeshift dance floor.

He knew people were staring, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care.  _ Let them stare. Let them see us. _

“Ben,” she moaned between fervent kisses. Her hands settled on his broad shoulders as she pulled away. Their eyes met in the dim lighting. “I love you,” she confessed. 

He stood in shock for a moment. He tenderly searched her mind through the bond. She let him in with ease, now as effortless as breathing. She was telling the truth.

“Rey,” he gasped. He pulled her closer, framing her face with his large hands. “I love you, too.” He kissed her with all his might, sending everything he could through the bond. She smiled against him as their bodies melted into one another.

The party died down, but Ben and Rey remained, softly dancing to music only they could hear.

 

**ONE**

 

The first time was in his new quarters on Chandrila. The capital had moved there, of course, and he and Rey had chosen to share an apartment in Hanna City. He told himself it was to save money. He was lying to himself, of course.

It had happened after their evening meal. The conversation had somehow steered towards something he couldn’t remember, his brain an absolute mess. It didn’t matter now.

She had managed to pin him to the wall, kissing him senseless as she ran her hot little hands under his shirt. Ben breathed heavily against her as she thrusted her tongue into his mouth.

“Rey,” he moaned, running his hands down her torso, palming her small breasts through her tunic and band. They had gotten only this far before, but he could sense that she wanted more. He was so afraid, so unsure, but he wanted her. All of her.

She took the elastic band out of her hair before she tore off her shirt, letting him remove her breast band. His hands were shaking. He cursed under his breath as he eventually managed to remove the article. Stars, she was beautiful.

“Ben,” she murmured as she let him stroke her breasts tenderly. In turn, she lifted up his soft shirt and ran her hands along the smooth, hard planes of his chest. They groaned in unison. Their hot bodies slammed together as their lips met once more. He hardened painfully, all her ministrations making him feel as if his blood was boiling with passion. He began to suck bruises into her neck as he flicked her tender nipples. “Touch me,” she whispered. He stopped and pulled away in confusion.

“I  _ am _ touching you,” he replied, giving her flesh a squeeze for emphasis. He felt her shiver before she shook her head with a small smile.

_ She took his hand in his and slowly guided him downwards.  _ As his fingertips grazed the waistband of her trousers, he inhaled sharply. Softly, their hands dipped below, cupping her hot, dripping core beneath.

Something in him snapped as he spun them around, her hands flying up in surprise. Suckling her throat, he let his fingers explore her depths. She whimpered, clawing at his broad shoulders as he massaged her sex.

His love for her multiplied at the soft, pathetic sounds she made against him. She grinded down on his thick fingers, taking one inside her with a moan. He groaned against her, against the feeling of her tight heat around him. He hardened even more in anticipation for finally being united with her.

“Bed,” she managed to stammer between her keening sounds. He carried her to the bed they had begun to share. Well, now it would truly be their bed.

“Rey,” he whispered as he settled on top of her. “Are you sure?” He couldn’t help the seed of doubt rearing its ugly head. He needed to know, know that she truly wanted this, wanted him.

“Yes,” she replied, slowly shifting his pants down his hips. He groaned, grinding into her. He in turn removed her trousers, throwing them off the bed. She pulled his large frame down before they became one at last.

Hands intertwined, the Force sang around them, playing the strings of their bond. They cried out and shook.

They would never let go of each other again.


End file.
